A conventional tripod for a camcorder is constructed as shown in FIG. 1, where a head part 102 with an adjustment handle 103 is mounted on the upper end of the tripod. The leg part 104 has an adjustment fixing member 105. The camcorder 101 is mounted on the head part 102.
Although the leg part 104 is foldable, the horizontal and vertical positions of the tripod may be partly adjusted only by the adjustment handle 103 attached to the head part 102.
The leg part 104 can be expanded or contracted in triangular directions and be fixed by the adjustment fixing member 105 when moved upwardly and downwardly so as to stably adjust the vertical position of the head part 102. Also the adjustment handle 103 is used to adjust the left/right or high/low position of the head and the setting position of the camcorder 101.
In such a conventional tripod, there is not provided a sensing means for showing whether the tripod is in horizontal and vertical position or balanced particularly when placed on an inclined or uneven surface, thus resulting in an undesirably processed image.